Heridas del alma
by Alicedds
Summary: Luego de 4 años de culparse de la muerte de su hermano, Sasuke necesitaba acabar con la culpa y el dolor, sólo que Sakura no se lo pondría tan fácil. -Las cicatrices te ciegan, la esperanza te ilumina y el amor te sana.- Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

¡Holaaaa! Me merezco un helado por toda la inspiración que cargo encima. Éste es un three-shot y está narrado por Sakura. La idea llegó de la nada (como todos mis fics) y quise compartirlo con ustedes.

Depende de si les gusta o no, subiré el próximo capítulo muy rápido -porque ya está listo-. Ojalá les guste c:

* * *

**Cicatrices.**

_Existen ese tipo de cicatrices que son físicas y a veces sanan, hay otras que se aclaran pero no desaparecen y hay otras que por el contrario, nunca se van. Pero también existen otro tipo de cicatrices, esas que se llevan por dentro y te rozan el alma como cual puñal abriendo una herida fresca… esas no siempre se van, no siempre se aclaran y no siempre desaparecen, a veces esas son las que te destrozan el alma hasta ya no poder más. _

_Sasuke conocía bien esas cicatrices, y Sakura luchaba para sanarlo, para salvarlo de su propio infierno. _

…_Porque el amor todo lo puede, la fe también, pero él ya no conocía esas dos palabras._

* * *

-Te estoy diciendo que te alejes de mí, Sakura. –Sasuke seguía huyendo de mí.

-Y yo te repito que no lo haré. –Me paré iracunda frente a él impidiéndole el paso.

-No se trata de lo que tú quieras –me señaló de manera ofensiva- se trata de lo que necesito, y lo que menos necesito en estos momentos es a una universitaria frustrada porque no he querido llevármela a la cama en estos años que ha estado tras de mí. –Sus palabras tenían veneno, puro y del letal, y aunque moría por propinarle un golpe, me aguanté. Pero no me quedé callada. Ese idiota me iba a escuchar.

-Mira, Uchiha, puedes tratar de intimidarme con todas las babosadas que se te puedan ocurrir, pero no me harás daño y no me da la puta gana de darte el gusto de matarte lentamente frente a mis narices, porque te quiero demasiado para darte ese permiso. Así que cierra tu maldita boca de una vez y camina a la clase antes de que explote en serio y te haga una escena que odiarás toda tu vida. –Estaba respirando con dificultad por la agitación y el desenfreno de mis palabras, él no se inmutó, pero su ceño fruncido me indicó que mis palabras lo habían calado. _Toma eso, idiota._

Pero poco me duró el gusto al verlo rodearme y seguir caminando. Saqué el aire que mis pulmones estaban reteniendo y estuve a punto de rendirme_._

_Ya no sabía que más hacer para ayudarlo._

Sasuke había decidido entrar en un estado deprimente y autodestructivo en vez de salir adelante luego de_ ese_ día.

Ese día que lleva marcado en la piel y en el alma. Hace 4 años, cuando sasuke tenía 18 e Itachi 21, habían salido a hacer un mandado para celebrar la fiesta de este último, su mayoría de edad, y Sasuke estaba molesto. De esa molestia que te da cuando tu hermano mayor está a punto de dar una fiesta de las grandes y te dice que no puedes asistir porque aún eres pequeño.

Ellos dos se amaban y tenían ese amor de hermanos que no podían estar un día sin pelear, de ese amor que hace que el mayor cuide al menor y éste se moleste, de ese amor que nunca debería morir.

En ese entonces Sasuke era orgulloso, un poco caprichoso y algo malhumorado –pero tenía el corazón enorme y amaba a su hermano-, _recordé con tristeza_, en ese tiempo éramos grandes amigos, nos teníamos cariño _y algo más_, pero la noticia del accidente me dejó un mal sabor de boca y todo acabó ahí.

Habían estado discutiendo por la fiesta y Sasuke quería bajarse del auto, Itachi no lo permitía, pero aún así, sasuke hizo ademán de abrir la puerta de co-piloto –para asustar a su hermano- y este último en un intento desesperado de no ver morir a su hermano menor por un capricho, soltó el volante y lo agarró del brazo, gritándole. Al soltar el volante, no logró ver el carro que venía de frente y, sin frenos, hacía ellos.

Itachi murió ese día.

Al igual que la felicidad en los ojos de Sasuke.

Antes de eso, estábamos empezando a sentir cosas el uno por el otro. Era bonito en todo sentido, él no era de muchas palabras pero logró robarme un beso y hacer que me tiemblen las rodillas. Lamentablemente, Sasuke entró en un aislamiento del cual se me está haciendo imposible hacerlo volver.

Me hablaba, sí, pero porque yo lo presionaba. Había hecho que fuera al psicólogo porque me estaba volviendo loca su frialdad –y porque aún lo quería- y quería hacerlo volver. _Necesitaba hacerlo volver._

Pero el dichoso accidente se había interpuesto entre dos amores, entre dos relaciones que, se supone, no deberían romperse.

Sasuke perdió a Itachi, y yo lo perdí a él.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Quieren el segundo capítulo?

**¿Merece sus lindos reviews? **_Porque yo amo sus reviews. _

Sí, sí... ha sido un capítulo corto. En primer lugar iba a ser un one-shot, pero preferí separarlo y bueno... espero sus críticas, sugerencias o tomates c: hasta el próximo.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Aquí está el capítulo dos de este three-shot. Ojalá les guste y quieran el final. Éste es el capi más largo de los tres.

Gracias a los que dieron fav/follow, y a todos aquellos que estén leyendo, son unas linduras. **Por ustedes subí el capi así de rápido.**

También gracias a: _**Joxa, atema-uchiha y lili**_, por sus reviews. Ojalá les guste la continuación.

* * *

**Esperanza.**

_La esperanza es eso que todas las personas tienen el derecho de poseer. Es la llama que siempre ilumina la oscuridad dentro de ti. No importa cuanto trates de encerrarte en un abismo, cuando la esperanza se abre camino, todo se ilumina._

…_Sólo que Sasuke se empeñaba en apagarla._

* * *

Seguía parada en el mismo lugar, recordando, y tratando de que la tristeza no rompa mi determinación. Haría volver a Sasuke, al mismo Sasuke que me cuidó, al mismo Sasuke del cual me enamoré. No dejaría que se hundiera en su tristeza, en su culpa.

_Porque no fue su culpa. _

Iba a empezar a caminar cuando escucho un golpe sordo y un jadeo. Cuando volteé me topé con la vista de los carros, pero volví a escuchar el jadeo ahogado y bajé la mirada para encontrarme con un Sasuke tirando en la acera y con las rodillas flexionadas, escondiendo su cara.

Corrí hacía él y tomé sus mejillas con ambas manos para hacerlo mirarme. Tenía la cara arrugada, en todos los sentidos. Estaba reteniendo las lágrimas, el dolor, la culpa, estaba reteniendo todo, todo menos su propio desprecio.

Estaba pálido y por primera vez, en lo que va de año, logré detallar las enormes ojeras que adornaban sus bonitos ojos.

-Mañana cumple 4 años de muerto, Sakura. –Susurró al aire y su cara volvió a mostrar el dolor y la repugnancia.

-No fue tu culpa, Sasuke, fue un accidente. Tú mismo lo sabes, si se distraía o no, igual hubiesen chocado, el otro vehículo venía sin frenos, tú lo sabes. No fue tu culpa. –Le estaba acariciando el cabello con la mano derecha cuando la apartó de un manotón y me gritó.

-¡¿No lo entiendes?! Debería ser yo el que esté muerto, no él. –Bajó el tono de voz a uno susurrante y deprimente- Él no merecía morir, yo sí. –Y esas palabras me golpearon hasta atragantarme en mi propio dolor mezclado con el suyo.

Estaba ahogándose en su propio mar de decepción, de culpa, de desprecio y me estaba arrastrando con él.

-¡Fue un maldito accidente, Sasuke! –Le grité, desesperada- ¿Qué era lo que te decía Itachi siempre? –no respondió- ¡Te quería ver feliz, idiota! ¿Y ahora vienes tú a decir que debiste morir en su lugar?, pensé que le tenías más aprecio, a su vida y a la tuya. –Ahora estaba enojada- Pero si quieres ir y hacerle una visita, pues ve, conozco un puente que está lo bastante alto como para matarte antes de tocar el mar. –Me levanté del suelo y eché a correr.

El dolor me estaba consumiendo y me cegó, trataba con toda mi alma entenderlo, pero me estaba volviendo completamente loca. ¿Cómo podía decir que debía morir él en su lugar?

Ya era tarde para entrar en la clase así que decidí irme a casa. Normalmente me iba en un bus o alguien me daba la cola, pero esta vez preferí caminar. Ignoré la alarma en mi cabeza que me decía que era peligroso o que al menos ande pendiente, pero no podía. Todo lo que hacía era pensar en Sasuke y en sus heridas.

¿Qué más tenía que hacer para ayudarlo a salir de esa oscuridad?

Ahogué un sollozo al recordar los intentos fallidos al tratar de sacarle una sonrisa o de hacer brillar sus hermosos ojos de nuevo. Todo en vano. Él no quería escuchar.

Me detuve abruptamente al recordar lo que le había dicho. ¿Y si intentaba matarse en serio?, no me lo perdonaría jamás. Mi corazón quiso saltar de mi pecho y cambié de dirección, rumbo a la universidad.

Entré desesperada, buscándolo, pero ya no estaba, traté de ubicar su auto y tampoco estaba. Se había ido. Se me detuvo el corazón.

-_No hagas nada estúpido, Sasuke, por favor… por favor…_ -Le pedí al cielo que me ayude. Estaba aguantando las lágrimas lo más que podía. Estaba asustada. Sasuke estaba vulnerable y yo corría a decirle que se suicide.

-_Tonta, Sakura, tonta y estúpida impulsiva._ –Me reprochaba en voz baja mientras corría con todo lo que mis píes me daban hacia la casa del pelinegro. Rogaba porque estuviera allí, me moriría si no.

Faltaban tres casas para llegar a la suya y aminoré el paso, estaba jadeando y casi caigo al suelo al fallarme las rodillas. Me detuve en un poste y tomé una gran respiración, e iba a seguir respirando, si no fuera porque una mano me tapó la boca.

Me puse en alarma y traté de sacar esa mano, pero estaba agotada y el desconocido era más fuerte, empecé a golpearlo pero no se iba, era fuerte y olía a borracho. _Mierda._

Se estaba tambaleando y con él, me arrastraba a mí. Casi pierdo el equilibrio cuando logré soltarme, y todo para nada, porque al segundo recibí una bofetada que me atontó y me hizo caer al suelo y casi al segundo escuché un grito y el tronar de los zapatos de alguien_. _

_Genial, alguien iba a violarme o matarme aquí y aún no sé dónde demonios estaba Sasuke._ Me sentí morir y ya no aguanté las lágrimas. Era demasiado. Me escuché gritar y luego escuché golpes sordos junto a maldiciones. Cerré los ojos.

Volví a abrirlos cuando siento el aroma familiar de Sasuke impregnar mis fosas nasales. Tenía los nudillos llenos de sangre y el borracho estaba a los lejos, cojeando y herido. Iba a tocarle la cara cuando me ayudó a levantarme y me sentó en un banco. Lucía enojado y me di cuenta de que estaba temblando –yo, no él-

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Sakura? ¿Estás viendo la hora que es? –Señaló el cielo y me sorprendí al notar que era de noche- ¿no te enseñaron que es peligroso andar sola en la calle y distraída, de paso? –Estaba tan enojado que tenía las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos cristalinos, brillosos, llenos de preocupación y no pude evitar perderme en esos ojos que, hasta hace una hora, estaban apagados.

-Lo siento. –No sabía que más decir y lo escuché suspirar. Hacía años que no veía a Sasuke así, tan preocupado, tan tierno y no pude evitar abalanzarme hacía él y abrazarlo. _Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo abrazaba._ Colapsé y lloré lo que tenía atorado dentro de mi alma. _Lloré por mí pero más lloré por él._

-Shh, calma, ya pasó. –Él no lo entendía. Estaba asustada por el casi asalto, pero estaba realmente mal, por todo.

-Lamento haberte dicho lo que te dije hace rato, no debí decirlo y no lo pensé. Lo siento. No me hagas caso, es sólo que me asustas al decir cosas como la que dijiste y entré en pánico. –Lo vi parpadear con comprensión.

-¿Por eso venías por aquí? ¿Para persuadirme de acabar con mi vida? –No respondí, sólo desvié la mirada. –Ven, te llevaré a casa. –Me tomó de la mano y caminamos hacia el patio de su casa, entramos en el auto y en 10 minutos –en completo silencio- estábamos frente a la mía. No sabía si estaba enojado aún o estaba tratando de ignorarme porque sí.

-Lo siento. –No me dejó continuar.

-Buenas noches. –No me miraba y lucía ahora más molesto, más frío, más como el zombie que se ha obligado a ser.

-Dime que no harás nada estúpido. –Le supliqué. Seguía sin mirarme.

-Sal del auto, Sakura, es tarde y… -Lo interrumpí.

-Maldición, Sasuke, dime que no harás nada estúpido. –Hice una pausa para calmarme y logré que me mirara- por favor. –Acabé susurrando. Su mirada no cambió.

-Está bien. –Asintió, pero leí la mentira en sus ojos y, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, me estaba apresurando a bajar del coche.

Me quedé ahí, parada, asustada y con el corazón en la boca, viendo como se alejaba su auto y con él, Sasuke.

* * *

¿Y? ¿qué tal? ¿si les gustó?

**¿Merece sus reviews?**

Nos leemos en el próximo c:


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola! _Aquí está el último capítulo:3

Gracias a todos por sus favs y sus follows.

Y gracias a **_Joxa y __Sakura Phantomhive Li, _**por sus reviews.

Ojalá les guste éste final.

* * *

**Amor.**

_El amor es ese sentimiento que nadie ve y en lo que, creas o no, terminas cayendo tarde o temprano. Dicen que es el sentimiento más puro que existe y el que, a veces, más desprecian. _

_Sakura quería a Sasuke, con todo su corazón._

_Y, aunque Sasuke seguía queriéndola, se negaba a creer en otra cosa que no sea culpa y desprecio._

_Pero Sakura sí creía en el amor, en la esperanza, en la fe. _

_Ella creía en eso y mucho más, _pero sobretodo...

_**Ella creía en él.**_

* * *

No logré pegar un ojo en lo que llevo acostada. Lo llamé varias veces pero el teléfono estaba apagado, no me detuve a mandarle un mensaje. Traté de serenarme y pensar en todas las cosas buenas que tenía y rogué al cielo que me ayude porque ya no aguantaba más.

Tomé la foto que tenía guardada bajo mi almohada y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. En ella estábamos Sasuke y yo, él me veía sonriendo y con venganza en sus ojos, pues le había ensuciado su nariz con mi helado de fresa, y yo salía mirando hacía la cámara con la diversión del momento plasmada en mi sonrisa.

Fueron tiempos excelentes, de esos en que dos personas se gustan pero siguen siendo amigos, y eso lo hace mejor. La confianza se forja, el amor se agudiza, todo se fortalece. El problema es que no tuvimos el tiempo suficiente para dar el siguiente paso.

El teléfono que tenía tumbado en la cama vibró en un mensaje interrumpiendo mis recuerdos. Era de Sasuke. Se me fue la respiración del cuerpo y solté la foto. Me emocioné sin poder abrirlo aún y respiré con alivio.

"_Gracias, Sakura. Te quiero."_

-¿Qué carajos? –susurré al aire.

En vez de alegrarme por esa demostración de amor, me alarmé. Eso sonaba a despedida. Marqué su número y, aunque repicó muchas veces, no contestó. Le respondí el mensaje.

"_¿Dónde estás?"_

Empecé a caminar por todo el cuarto hasta que, pasados dos minutos, el teléfono vibró.

"_En donde debería haber estado desde hace mucho tiempo."_

Se me aguaron los ojos. ¿No habrá hecho…?

"_¿qué estás haciendo?" _le respondí.

"_Estoy haciendo, quizás, algo estúpido."–_Se me fue el alma a los píes.

-¿Qué? –susurré al aire. –Por Dios, ¡lo prometió! –El enojo recorrió mi cuerpo de manera inmediata. ¡Si quería matarse pues me hubiera avisado y yo misma le hacía el favor!

"_¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"_

"_Pensé que quizás te gustaría."_ Abrí la boca de la impresión y detuve mi andar. Ahora estaba confundida. Quizás estaba borracho o tenía en mente torturarme con sus tonterías.

"_¿De qué estás hablando, Sasuke? Si es una broma, te juro que te mataré yo misma."_

"_Abre la ventana de tu cuarto."_ Abrí mucho los ojos y volví a leer el mensaje. No respondí a tiempo y vi que me llamaba. Contesté al momento.

-Es para ahorita, Sakura, acabaré muriendo de frío a ésta hora si no lo haces. –Se me resbaló el teléfono de la mano y corrí a abrir la ventana. Ahí estaba él, trepado, ayudándose del árbol y lo dejé pasar. Cuando volví a cerrar la ventana y él se acomodaba su ropa, logré correr a abrazarlo.

Él me correspondió el abrazo, pero abruptamente me separé de él y lo golpee. Duro, fuerte y tantas veces como mis puños me permitían.

-Eres un idiota, Sasuke Uchiha. Por poco me muero del susto, ¿sabías eso? Eres un… –E iba a seguir gritándole cosas, pero me besó. Al cabo de unos minutos, se alejó un poco de mí.

-¿Quieres callarte? –Lo hice. Quedé en silencio, pero por la sorpresa de su beso. Reparé en su mirada y en su… ¡sonrisa!

_Sasuke estaba sonriendo y era para mí._

El corazón saltó de emoción. Él continuó hablando.

-Así está mejor. Te debes estar preguntando como es que vine a parar aquí a estas horas, y lo entiendo, porque pienso explicarte. –Hizo una pausa y nos sentamos en la cama. –Tal día como hoy tuve un accidente en el cual mi hermano falleció, desde ese día dejé de sentir, de creer, pero llegó el día en que la persona que más se ha esforzado por hacerme feliz me dijo que fuera y me suicidara –hice ademán de replicar pero él me detuvo- y lo intenté. –Se me paró el corazón- Al dejarla en su casa y no mirar atrás, traté de irme a por la autopista y estrellarme contra un árbol –pausa- estuve muy cerca de hacerlo. El problema fue que, cuando estuve a punto de golpearlo, todo lo que se me vino a la mente fue una cabellera rosa y unos ojos verdes preciosos como los que me sonríen cada día… y ya no pude hacerlo, desvié el volante a último momento y quedé en silencio mucho tiempo, no pude hacerlo. Porque tú me salvaste, Sakura Haruno, y te lo agradezco. –Se veía tan vulnerable. No sabía en qué parte empecé a lagrimear, pero estaba llorando, no de esas lloraderas con lamentos, no. Sino un llanto callado y con una sonrisa turbia en mis labios. Porque estaba feliz y enojada al mismo tiempo. –Gracias, Sakura, porque tú me ayudaste a entenderlo. -Acarició mi mejilla- Fue un accidente, no fue mi culpa y sé que Itachi está allá arriba, justo ahorita, burlándose de mi cursilería. Y eso también es culpa tuya. –Y no pude evitar reír junto él y besarlo.

-No vuelvas a darme un susto así, por favor. –Le supliqué aún sin despegarme de sus labios. Él me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en su rostro–Promételo. –Le susurré.

-Te lo prometo. –Y ésta vez sí vi sinceridad y _amor_ en sus pupilas.

Lo besé. Me besó. Nos besamos.

Porque me bastaba sólo tenerlo aquí, entre mis brazos, para saber que lo había logrado. Sentí su corazón latir, besé su sonrisa y me volví a enamorar de su mirada cargada de emoción.

Sasuke había vuelto.

_La fe mueve montañas, la esperanza ilumina caminos y el amor… el amor es sólo la arrogancia de todo eso unido y un buen final._

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_


End file.
